


The Code Isn't Rochambeau

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: DONT TAKE THIS TOO SERIOUSLY, Fluff, Gay, Glasses AU, Hamilsquad, LGBTQ, Lams - Freeform, M/M, Nervous alex, Pining, Random & Short, Slight Cussing, angry washington, crackfic, jealous madison, jealous mulligan, jeffersquad, jeffmads - Freeform, like so gay, mullette, this is me practicing my writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 04:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11267958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Despite myself, I smiled, though he couldn't tell, because my hands weren't removed from my face."Maybe. But you're still not seeing my new glasses.""Please, Alex?" Laurens begged.I squeezed my eyes shut, trying not to think of the puppy dog eyes he was probably doing right now."C'mon, mon ami," a new voice-Lafayette-said. "They can't be that bad.""I look like a weirdo!""A cute weirdo, maybe!" Laurens cried.*Basically I got this silly, cute idea for a fanfic. Still just trying to get used to simply making fanfics :) Also how is this popular compared to my other fics





	The Code Isn't Rochambeau

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy my weirdness

"No!" I said, covering my face.

"Yes!" Laurens insisted, tugging on my shirt sleeve.

"Uh-uh. No way."

"Show me!"

"Make me."

"Do I sense a challenge?"

Despite myself, I smiled, though he couldn't tell, because my hands weren't removed from my face.

"Maybe. But you're still not seeing my new glasses."

"Please, Alex?" Laurens begged.

I squeezed my eyes shut, trying not to think of the puppy dog eyes he was probably doing right now.

"C'mon, mon ami," a new voice—Lafayette—said. "They can't be that bad."

"I look like a weirdo!"

"A cute weirdo, maybe!" Laurens cried.

"Ugh!" I huffed. "Never."

"You have to sooner or later," Mulligan muttered.

"Yeah," Lafayette agreed. "If you show us, we'll...um..."

"Yeah?" I thought. This might be an opportunity to get something from my friends that I wanted...

"I don't know, er, uh...Ooh! SLAP BURR FOR YOU! Or Jefferson." I could hear Lafayette bouncing up and down with excitement.

"Uh, no way!" Jefferson's voice echoed, and I whimpered. _Not this shit again..._

"Alex!" He said, and I already knew he had the fakest smile on his face. "Why don't you show your friends your new glasses? I bet you look _so good_." Sarcastic douche alert.

Madison huffed with jealousy. "They're just glasses."

"Nobody's punching anybody!" Washington called.

"Daddy's callin'," Jefferson muttered.

"Fuck off," Laurens said, which I thought was pretty brave.    

"Alex, control your boyfriend," Thomas said, and I blushed.

"MADDIE, CONTROL YOURS!" Laurens shouted.

"ONLY I CALL HIM MADDIE!"

"WHO GIVES A SHIT?"

"Uh-oh..." Madison whimpered.

"DAMN IT!" Washington yelled, and I heard his footsteps angrily enter the room as my head buried deeper into my arms. "STOP FIGHTING RIGHT NOW OR I'M GOING TO GET PEGGY AND ANGELICA TO MESS YOU GUYS UP. THAT'S AN ORDER."

"Geez..." Jefferson said. "Fine. Let's go, Maddie. I don't wanna see Alex's ugly glasses anyways—"

"THAT'S IT—" Laurens said, and I sensed Lafayette and Mulligan were holding him back.

"Woah, mon ami," Lafayette said. "Mulligan, how do we have such insane friends?"

"I don't know, why do I have such an annoying roommate."

"Fuck you."

"You too, la mignonne."

I heard Lafayette huff and I was pretty sure he was blushing. "Laurens, you good?"

"Yeah." I felt his hands slide up my arm. "Please, Alex. Let me see your glasses. I bet you look really cute. I mean, you're already cute, but—"

"Fine," I sighed.

"Really!?" I heard his excitement.

"If you guess the password." I smirked.

"DAMN IT, MON AMI!" Lafayette yelled. I laughed.

"Um...is it...er, Thomas Is The Worst?"

"Nice guess, but no."

"Rochambeau!!! GUESSED IT. I WIN." Mulligan said.

"Fuck you," muttered Lafayette.

"Nope!" I said, victorious.

Silence. Then I heard someone snap there fingers. "I know!" Laurens's voice said.

"Yeah?"

I felt Laurens (I hope it was Laurens) lay his head on my shoulder, his arms wrapping around my waist. After a few moments of awkward silence, Lafayette spoke up: "Er, are we going to confirm the password or are we just gonna wait and watch you lovebirds make out or something?" He paused. "I mean, either way is great, but—"

"You're a weirdo, Laf," Mulligan muttered.

"Damn, why can't we be like them?"

"You mean sappy and lovey? Uh, no—"

"FUCK. YOU."

"Je t'aime aussi."

"Wait—"

"Laurens...what are you doing?" I interrupted. He hummed softly in my ear, and I blushed as he mused: "I know the password..."

"DAMN JUST SPILL IT ALREADY!" Lafayette and another voice—a female voice?—yelled at the same time.

"Peggy?" Mulligan asked.

"Eh, oops...Heh. This is awkward. Bye! ANGELICA, I GOT LAMS ON VIDEO OH MY GOSH!!"

I sighed. _Great. Now either may Jefferson is going to make fun of me, yay._

"It's..." I felt the room tense up. " _Baby Girl_."

 _"What?"_ Lafayette half choked, half laughed. "No, you can't be serious. WHAT THE FUCK DOES THAT MEAN?"

"I don't wanna know," Mulligan muttered.

"It's my nickname for Alex," Laurens explained, twirling my hair. "Isn't that right, love?"

"Why'd you tell 'em that? Now they'll never let it go."

Laurens kissed my forehead. "Love you, my dear Alex."

I sighed and lifted my head up, to see Laurens's face light up and Lafayette and Mulligan staring in shock.

"Aw!" Laurens said. "SO CUTE!" He hugged me and I blushed. _Seriously, why was I nervous?_

"I know, right!?" Lafayette said, admiring my thick, black glasses.

"Hmph. You call him cute but not me?" Mulligan asked.

"SHUT UP, BASTARD."

"Why you—"

"JUST KISS ALREADY!" Laurens shouted, and I giggled. "Wow, Mulligan, this is a new low for you. Who would've known you'd get more jealous than Madison?"

"KEEP MY BOYFRIEND'SNAME OUT OF YOUR MOUTH!" Jefferson yelled from his room, which I bet Madison was in too.

I sighed. I didn't want to be there while Jefferson got involved again, so I held Laurens's hands, which shocked him for a moment.

"Sorry I was nervous," I said, then pecked his cheek. An adorable blush spread across his freckles. "It's okay, Alex. I understand." I led him away from my arguing friends. Washington would be very mad if he found out we were still fighting, and I didn't want to put up with the yelling.

Me and my best friend had more quality time as my other friends kept arguing:

"I'M JUST SAYING THAT IT'S WRONG THAT YOU DON'T CALL ME CUTE OKAY?"

"I DO CALL YOU CUTE, YOU IDIOT! JUST NO IN FRONT OF YOU BECAUSE I'M NERVOUS OKAY? I LOVE YOU SO MUCH THAT IT..."

"AWW!"

"SHUT IT, JEFFERSON! GO MAKE OUT WITH MADDIE OR SOMETHING."

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU DO NOT CALL HIM MADDIE!"

"Babe, just...just stop."

"But Maddie's MY thing!"

"Shush, I know—"

"DAMN IT. YOU GUYS ARE FIGHTING AGAIN."

"Yeah, I'm running. Coming, sweetheart?"

"Yeah, Laf. Love you too, by the way.

Little did they know Laurens and I heard the whole thing. "I ship it," I muttered.

"Not as much as we ship each other though," Laurens smiled.

"You're a dork."

He smiled and kissed me again.

Best day ever, all because I got some stupid glasses.


End file.
